


Rest In Peace

by TigerLily



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Memorials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve helps Adam fulfill his father's final request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest In Peace

Steve walked into the garden immediately feeling the peace he had been sorely lacking the last few months as his search for Shelbourne overwhelmed all aspects of his everyday life.

He watched his new lover carry the urn of his father’s ashes across a wooden bridge surrounded by pink, lavender and white blossoms to a small stand of trees decorated with fresh foliage.

Steve followed at a respectful pace admiring the garden as he walked. He arrived in time to see Adam pour some of his father’s ashes into a freshly dug hole.

“My father loved this place so it is fitting that some of him will remain here for eternity,” Adam said as he smoothed a small mound of dark dirt into the hole.

Steve nodded. He didn’t know what to say, so he remained silent.

Adam understood. All that needed to be said between them had been said the night before on the flight to Osaka.

He stood up and held out his hand. He waited for Steve to take it before he said, “Let’s go honor the memory of our fathers.”

Steve nodded again. He quietly walked beside Adam ready to finally put the past behind him.


End file.
